The Toon Movie 2: The Second Part (The Hannah Schmidt 229 Show Style)
The citizens of Bricksburg face a dangerous new threat when LEGO DUPLO invaders from outer space start to wreck everything in their path. The battle to defeat the enemy and restore harmony to the LEGO universe takes Oh (Emmet), Twilight Sparkle (Lucy), Red (Batman) and the rest of their friends to faraway, unexplored worlds that test their courage and creativity. Cast *Emmet Brickowski - Oh (Home (2015)) *Lucy - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: FIM) *Unikitty/Ultrakatty - Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Batman - Red (Angry Birds) *Benny - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story Trilogy) *Metal Beard - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Rex Dangervest - Captain Smek (Home (2015)) *General Mayhem/Sweet Mayhem - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who (2008))/Bo Peep (Toy Story Trilogy) *Susan - Jewel (Rio) *Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi - (Horse) Queen Novo (My Little Pony Movie (2017)), (Octopus Monster) Stretch (Toy Story 3), (Others, including the Heart) Daisy (The Secret Life of Pets 2) *Ice Cream Cone - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Banarnar - Genie (Aladdin (1992)) *Zebe - Mo (The Land Before Time IX: Journey To Big Water) *Chocolate Bar - George Beard (w/ Harold Hutchins as extra) (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Superman - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Green Lantern - Frozone (The Incredibles) *Wonder Woman - (Normal) Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3), (Lego Friends) Maria (The Book of Life), (Duplo) Princess Skystar (My Little Pony Movie (2017)) Other Cast *Surfer Dave - Hank (Finding Dory) *Sherry - Petrie’s Mom (The Land Before Time Series) *Scribble Cop - Kyle (Home) *Mermaid Lady - Barbie (Toy Story) *Gandalf - Grandpa Longneck (The Land Before Time Series) *Gary Payton - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Sheryl Swoopes - Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) *Harley Quinn - Ducky’s Mom (The Land Before Time Series) *Cleopatra - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Abraham Lincoln - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Velma - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Classic Aquaman - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Larry Poppens - Mr. Peabody *Apocalypse-Burg Citizens - Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time), Press Cars, Mia, Tia, Ramone, Flo, Lizzie, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore (Cars), Bird Island Birds (The Angry Birds Movie), and Boov (Home (2015)) *Alfred (Lego Batman Movie) - Branch (Trolls) *Citizens of the Systar System - My Little Ponies, Rio Birds (Rio), Girl Smurfs (Smurfs: The Lost Village), and Sugar Rush Citizens (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Tin Man - Duke Caboom (Toy Story 4) *Benny’s Spaceship Team - Space Rangers (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Metal Beard’s Pirate Crew - Various Fish (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Puppycorn - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Palace Guards - Reject Bots (Wall-E) *Palace Guard Asking Who Wyldstyle is - EVE (Wall-E) *Balthazar - Creek (Trolls) *Animals from Planet Sparkles - Tsum Tsums *Duplo Invaders as Themselves *Heart and Star Missiles as Themselves *Rex’s Dinos - Various Enemy Characters *The Man Upstairs - Frank Heffely (Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Series) *Finn - (Young) Russell (Up)/(Teen) Parker Rooney (Liv & Maddie) *Bianca - Cameron Wrather (Coop & Cami Ask The World) *Mom - Susan Heffely (Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Series) Scenes *Ep1 | Intro/Alien Attack *Ep2 | Apocalypseburg/Oh’s Awesome Morning *Ep3 | Twilight’s Brooding Section/Oh’s Dream House *Ep4 | The Chase Attack *Ep5 | The Sour Kangaroo/“5:15” *Ep6 | Oh Gets The Blame/“Save Twilight!” *Ep7 | The Systar System/Daisy/“Not Evil” *Ep8 | Captain Smek *Ep9 | Planet Sparkles/The Jungle Planet/Harmony Town *Ep10 | “Catchy Song” *Ep11 | Planet Duplo/Reunited *Ep12 | “Gotham City Guys” *Ep13 | Oh’s Escape Plan/Romance Of Red & Daisy *Ep14 | Twilight and Kangaroo Fight/The Wedding Presentation *Ep15 | Bo Peep’s Face and The Truth Reveal *Ep16 | Oh’s Gone Turbo!/Smek’s Evil Backstory *Ep17 | Armamageddon!/Smek’s Betrayal/The Bin Of Storajj/The End(ish) *Ep18 | “Everything’s Not Awesome” (pt.1)/Oh’s Speech *Ep19 | “Everything’s Not Awesome” (pt.2) *Ep20 | Spaceship Battle/Smek Disappears *Epilogue | Syspocalypstar * End Credits Gallery File:Oh (Dreamworks).png|Oh (Home) as Emmet Brickowski File:B10E92DF-538B-444F-A695-D7AFBDEECC86.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle as Wyldstyle/Lucy File:Red Bird.png|Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Batman File:Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Metalbeard File:The Land Before Time Ruby.jpg|Ruby (The Land Before Time Series) as Unikitty/Ultrakatty File:Buzz.png|Buzz Lightyear as Benny File:Captain smek home 3.jpg|Captain Smek as Rex Dangervest File:2008 horton hears a who 015.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as General Sweet Mayhem (masked) File:Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep as General Sweet Mayhem (unmasked) B9CB6332-D4FA-4693-BC0A-E6AE2513D948.jpeg|Daisy (Secret Life of Pets 2) as Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs Category:The Hannahschmidt229 Show Movies